


Hajsn - Breberkův princip neurčitosti

by Melkora



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angband, Angband University, Heisenberg's uncertainty principle, Humor, M/M, Orc Sience, Parody, Physics and Magic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Pozor, dnes tu máme hostující autorku! Se svou špetkou do temného mlýna přispěla Saurén s fanfikcí o Angbandské univerzitě a jejim cenným příspěvkům k pokroku a vzdělání skřetstva. Povídka časově navazuje na mou Inspekci v Angbandu, a vypráví o tom, jak se jeho ohnivý pán pokusil vyrovnat se spouští, kterou jeho království přivodila pouhá jedna návštěva jeho Temného mistra a učitele, Melkora.Jak asi gobliní vědci v čele s profesorem Hajsn-breberkem uspějí při plnění tohoto přetěžkého úkolu, jenž jim byl zadán samotným Sauronem? A je to vůbec proveditelné?





	Hajsn - Breberkův princip neurčitosti

Obálky s tenkým černým pruhem neroznášel Urzik rád.  
Věděl, že je rozesílá vnitřní sekretariát samotného Oka a mohou znamenat prudké povýšení, důležitý úkol, nebo naopak pád do hluboké nemilosti - ne úplně té nejhlubší, ta se pochopitelně nevyřizovala korespondečně. Adresáti museli podepisovat převzetí na zvláštní formulář a leckdy se snažili utéct, nebo se nechali zapírat. Urzik jen nerad sledoval, jak nervozně trhají papír a hltají text ve sanze dobrat se rychlého rozřešení ve hře, povýšení - trest - úkol, který mohl být kombinací obojího, případně branou k jedné z prvních dvou možností. Dnes nesl obálku profesoru Vrňěrovi Hajsn-Breberkovi. To byl goblin z Kachního kmene, který na svůj mladý věk, udělal strmou kariéru v Sauronově akademii věd a byl také vedoucím pracovníkem v jeho prototypových dílnách. Šuškanda mezi obyčejnou gobliní cháskou tvrdila, že Breberk rozumí magii čísel ze všech bytostí Ardy nejlépe, hned po Sauronovi, to se ví. Což mohla být docela určitě jen vylhaná senzace, jakých kolovala spousta, na druhou stranu se vědělo, že než hrát s Breberkem p-Ogr, to už bylo lepší zlaťáky rovnou propít nebo podestlat drakovi.  
Doručování obálek Breberkovi mělo aspoň tu výhodu, že se neděsil dopředu a přebíral je s p-Ogerově klidnou tváří. Zdálo se, že dokonce vždy dopředu ví, co v nich bude. To bylo sice znepokojivé, ale pro Urzikův vnitřní klid přeci jen lepší, než sledovat ty samé obálky, jak roztřásají brady a kolena vojenskym hodnostářům a hospodářským plánovačům.  
Dnes nebylo jinak! Breberk zvedl hlavu od dílenského stolu, posunul si brýle na nose a pokynul Urzikovi, aby mu podal obálku, podepsal příjemku, po zvyku Kachních goblinů zprava do leva a hodil Urzikovi zlaťák. Což dělal jen málokdo z vysoce postavených Skřetů a z goblinů nikdo. To byly vůbec držgrešle!  
Zdálo se, že ať už to bylo s Breberkovou dovedností v p-Ogeru jakkoliv, peněz měl dost anebo ho prostě nezajímaly. To jak Urzik věděl, byla u humanoidů zvláštnost, naopak třebas démonů, kterým Urzik též občas doručoval, to nebylo neobvyklé. Mysleli prostě jinak!  
Breberk převzal dopis, rozpáral obálku prvním šroubovákem, který sebral z ponku, nedbale a spěšně, ale nikoliv nervozně a začetl se.  
"Tak tohle bude fuška!"  
Pravil Breberk po chvíli a dodal:" Můžeš jít mladej, další zlaťák nedostaneš, tady není dračí maštal a stav se za dva dny, pošlu Oku odhad proveditelnosti a nástřel rozpočtu."  
Urzik se na vědce široce usmál. Nemusel rozumět magii čísel, aby si spočítal, že za dva dny mu přibude v matraci další zlaťák. Zasalutoval a odpálil za dalšími povinnosti. Těch bylo ostatně mnoho, Angband pracoval stále v nouzovém režimu, celé továrny, dílny a kasárna se stěhovaly do nových podzemních hal, protože ty staré zničil supervulkán.  
Všude bylo plno popela, trosek, spěchu a horečné činnosti. Ale Skřeti a goblini byli pod vedením Mairona přičinliví a sebevědomí, už nebyli rozptýlený lid v lesích a skalách, vydaný napospas elfím okupantům. Teď měli svůj stát, měli dovednosti a moudrost Temného i Ohnivého, měli disciplínu, kterou sice nemilovali, ale věděli, že jim dává sílu a prostředky se bránit a dokonce vracet údery a mstít se za minulá příkoří a to znamenalo mnoho. Viděli, že jejich počty rostou, stejně jako dovednosti a umění kterým je učili jejich temní ochránci. Katastrofa minulých dní se tak jevila jen jako další překážka na cestě.  
"Jednou", pomyslel si Urzik, "jednou možná zaženeme elfí okupanty zpět za moře, a budeme opět sovobodný lid, ne jen v Angbandu, ale v celé Středozemi."

Za dva dny stanul Urzik znovu v Hajsn-Berberkově knaceláři. Zadní stěna byla popsaná číslenou magií a pergameny se záznamy ze sexografů. Breberk sám se hrbil nad mozanou skříní, která plivala děrované pruhy papíru. V dílně to páchlo ozonem a kolem Breberka kmitali další goblini, podle směšných čepiček a hrdelního dialektu též z Kachního kmene. Urzik s otevřenou papulou sledoval celý ten složitý tanec, ze kterého nechápal ani zblo a vážně pochyboval, že i sám Sauron, pokud by sem zavítal, by z toho byl moudřejší. Breberk si všiml Urzikova údivu a snad protože byl v dobrém rozmaru, rozhodl se podělit o něco ze svých znalostí. Spustil tedy!  
"Ohnivý nařídil, že ta nehoda z minulého týdne se už nikdy nesmí opakovat. Stálo nás to třetinu výrobních kapacit, to si teď ve válce s elfy nemůžeme dovolit." "Profesore to byste mu asi neměl..."  
Namítl nesměle jeden z asistentů.  
"Drž pec, Paulie" uťal mu Breberk. "Urzik má prověrku na nejvyšší stupeň, vždyť je doručovatelem Ohnivého."  
Asistent, který měl na plášti zdobně vyšito Wolf Paulie, poslušně zmlknul a Breberk pokračoval ve výkladu:"Ohnivý tvá na tom, že musí bezpodmínečně nutně znát polohu a duševní rozpoložení Temného a prý mu to máme vypočítat. No snažíme se, ale stolní orákulum na to nestačí a sype uplně protichůdné nesmysly. Tady máš list s požadavky na kancelář zásobování a na kancelář humanoidních zdrojů, budu potřebovat deset asistentů, našich lidí, znalých al-gebry a gematrie a čtyři mechaniky. Budeme stavět SMO - sálové mechanické orákulum - jako vidíš tady. Tohle malé stolní, ale věští, mnohem větší. A orákulum bude potřebovat pohonný agregá. Ať nám Dumbler-Bunz dodá motor na zemní olej, nebo ještě raději ten úplně nový na dračí guáno. Využijeme toho, že je Fifinka stále v Angbandu a celá ehm...produkce půjde k nám. Bude poptřeba provést mnoho výpočtů, velmi mnoho"  
"Máš to poznamenané ? - Ty si to pamatuješ?"  
Houkl Breberk na Urzika.  
"Jo? Tak utíkej! Kolega Troj-kámen sice tvrdí, že času máme nekonečné množtví, ale podle mě kecá. To platí možná o Ardě, ale učitě to neplatí pro nás."  
Vzduchem kmitla zlatá mince, Urzik ji chytil a dychtivě vyrazil za novým úkolem. Musel uznat, že Breberkovo nadšení pro věc bylo nakažlivé. Během dvou dnů pobíhání po skřetí metropoli Urzik náhodou zjistil, že Bereberk není klanové jméno, ale přízvisko, které dostal profesor pro svoji zálibu v konzumaci pražených kobylek, ještě horkých. To když doručoval kornout téhle exotické pochoutky do nových prostor, které Breberkovi Ohnivý přidělil.  
Kachní goblini měli vůbec exotické stravovací zvyklosti, proč tomu tak bylo Urzik tak docela nechápal, ale věděl, že i když si ostatní goblini z Kachního klanu utahují, ti nikdy neustoupili ani o píď a zarytě trvali na svých obyčejích.  
Nová Breberkova dílna byla impozatní podzemní hala - prostorná a klenutá bez potřeby podpůrných sloupů, jasně až bodavě ozářená magickými sférami. Halu samotnou zabíralo SMO -sálové mechanické orákulum - větší bratříček bronzové bedny, kterou už Urzik viděl. Mnohem větší bratříček, vlastně celý houf bratříčků, když na to přišlo. Osm bloků z bronzu posetých koly a ciferníky, každý blok vysoký a široký jako urucký válečník, to celé, přes řemeny z bůvolí kůže, poháněl bafající stroj spalující, Urzik nevěděl co, ale čpělo to jako plazí moč. Kolem bronzových monolitů pobíhala dvacíka kachních goblinů a goblinek a ve zdánlivě chaotickém reji nastavovali číselníky podle poznámek které jim rozdával a průběžně doplňoval profesor Breberk sám.  
Goblinky i goblini působili dojmem, že jsou v tranzu, zcela soustředěni na kovové monstrum, Urzikovi nevěnovali ani pohled. Breberk, sám též hlouboce pohroužen do práce, ucedil jen "Nedaří se nám, známe polohu, ale ne náladu a naopak. Jako by to Temnota sama nechtěla dovolit."  
A poté sebral Urzikovi krnout a nacpal si do pusy hrst kobylek.  
"Vzkaž Ohnivému, že výsledky nebudou, ne dříve než za dva dny."  
Ucedil s plnou pusou a pokračoval v práci.  
"Raději za tři!"  
Houkl za mizejícím Urzikem. Náhoda tomu chtěla, že byl Urzik u SMO přítomen i o týden později. Nahlédl do haly, která byla povážlivě ztichlá, stroje odstaveny, magické sféry stažené na úsporný režim, bílou záři rušily odlesky rudé, to Urzika zaujalo ponejprv. dobře věděl, co to znamená.  
Probíhala prezentace výsledků Ohnivému.  
V křesle před tabulí s výpočty seděl Mairon sám, v lehké domácí zbroji, jakou nosil na inspekci továren, rudá záře se linula z laterny magiky, která na stěny promítala místo zábavných pohádek sloupce čísel a grafů. Zkroušený Bereberk kmital před plátnem a něco Ohnivému zaníceně vysvětloval. Pokud šlo u Urzika, mohla se následující konverzace klidně odehrát ve vznešené sindarštině a rozuměl by jí zhruba stejně. Věděc však vysvětloval duchovi ohně následující.  
"Nebyli jsme úspěšní "vaše ohnivosti" výsledky divergují do dvou diskrétních matematických prostorů. Známe buď polohu nebo náladu, obojí naráz nelze vypočítat."  
Breberk zamžoural na Saurona a pokračoval.  
"Princip neurčitosti má přímočaré magi-matické odvození. Klíčovým krokem je uplatnění Kouši-Černovovy nerovnosti, jednoho z nejužitečnějších teorémů lineární mag-al-gebry. Relace neurčitosti pak odpovídají vlastnostem Fuj-rierovy transformace, kdy jisté spektrální šířce odpovídá minimální délka v původním prostoru (např. čase). Je to zákon zakletý ve vlastnostech Ardy, Nejohnivější. Možná to dělá Temný sám a záměrně. Aktivně se přeci podílel na jejím stvoření."  
Ohnivý pozorně naslouchal, ale Urzikovi neušlo, jak ruka v ocelové rukavici drtí područku křesla, až se z ní odlamují drobné třísky.  
"Máte pravdu profesore, je to tak, také jsem u toho tehdy byl. Ale co tedy doporučujete?"  
Řekl hlasem, v němž bylo slyšet hukot vysokých pecí.  
"Doporučuji soustředit se na predikci polohy nejjasnější, protože nechť se Vaše Plamennost neurazí, ale povahová charakteristika Temného je taková, že hrozbu pro chod výroby představuje vždycky."  
Pravil goblin!  
"A, možná, angažovat NIS, když to bude možné." dodal ještě.  
"To ne," oponoval Sauron. "Nis už raději ne."  
A jen Temnota ví proč, se nad Sauronovýma ušima naokamžik roztančily jasné rudé plaménky. "V tom případě mohu zařídit, aby se odhad polohy Temného stal součástí ranního situačního hlášení, pane."  
Navrhnul Breberk.  
"Ano, zařiď to, není to sice o mnoho lepší, než kdybychom darovali Fifince postroj s rolničkami, ale je to lepší nežli nic."  
Tohle mi dělá schválně! Pomyslel si Sauron. To je pro něj tak typické, že mě to mělo hned napadnout. A neměl jsem hnát profesora do toho zbytečného projektu. Ačkoliv, vlastně nebyl tak uplně zbytečný. Doteď jsme tak nějak tušili, že je to ztělesněný chaos, až teď je to konečně experimenálně ověřeno.  
Sauron s cinkotem zmizel v postranní chodbě, Urzik se osmělil a odlepil se od zdi, se kterou se až dosud snažil splynout. A to neměl, byl totiž okamžitě zpozorován.  
"Hej! ty tam!"  
Houkl profesor na nenápadně se tvářícího poslíčka.  
"Skoč mi pro tuplovaný kobylky a láhev šňapsu!"  
A vzduchem kmitla zlatá mince. Urzik ji zkušeně chytil v letu a přirozená drzost mu nedala, aby se nezeptal.  
"Co slavíme profesore?" - "Slavíme objev, Urziku, objevili jsme Hajsn-Breberkův princip neurčitosti Temnoty"  
A Urzik, potěšen tím, že si gobliní vědec pamatuje jeho jméno vyrazil.


End file.
